Life Lessons
by FullScaleRebellion
Summary: Sometimes in life certain lessons need to be learned. There will be more parings and hopefully the writing will get better as we go along. I'm rating this M because later chapters will be more descriptive.
1. SpaMano

A.N: So this is my first independent piece of work. Constructive criticism is a good thing unless you're going to be an asshole about it. If you're going to be an asshole just don't bother. Sorry that Lovino is OOC.

Lovino sighed. Another Valentines day that would be awkward as fuck. If only he could show Antonio how much he really meant to him, how much he loved him. Lovino sighed again. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed his phone and called the only person he could think of to help him in this situation. Francis.

"Bonjour Romano! How can I help?" Lovino cringed as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Francis was far too loud for the other nations just awoken state.

"I-i need help w-with Antonio." He stuttered quietly.

"Honhonhon! What could be the problem with Toni?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LAUGH YOU FRENCH BASTARDO! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ANTONIO!" Lovi shouted before pausing and his voice returning to a normal volume. "I'm the problem."

Francis, who had pulled the phone away from his ear when Roman began to yell, nearly missed what the shouting Italian said. "Oh? Care to explain?"

Lovino glared at the phone before blushing. "I-i don't know how to s-show him, that I love him..." he whispered.

Francis' smiled creepily. "Just tell him." With this advice, Francis hung up.

Lovino glared at his phone. "And just /how/ do I do that!?" Sighing he put his phone away and headed off to get ready for this stupid fucking holiday.

~At Antonio's house~

Antonio was happily running through a large field of tomatoes with the love of his life. Suddenly he heard a phone ringing. Confused he looked at the tomato in his hand to find it being the source of the ringing. He stared at the tomato as the ringing grew louder. Looking around in horror Antonio realized all the tomatoes in the endless field were ringing! Antonio awoke with a jolt before answering his cell phone? "Hola?" He asked with a yawn.

"Bonjour Toni! Happy Valentine's day! Did I wake you?" France greeted his friend enthusiastically.

"Francis? Uh, happy Valentine's day to you too." Antonio replied while rubbing his eyes and sitting up to look at the clock. "Can I ask why you're calling at 7 on a sunday morning? "

Francis laughed softly "Romano needs you to get to his house as soon as possible. I hope you don't mind my waking you on behalf of ton amoureux."

"Lovi needs me!? Did he say why or when!? I'll just head over now! Thanks amigo!~" Antonio hung up and rushed to get ready.

~At Lovino's house~

After getting showered and dressed Lovino started to make breakfast. Half way through his cooking he sent a text to Antonio, hoping he would be awake at a reasonable time. When the food was done, the italian put it the stove to keep it warm while he watched t.v. and waited for Antonio.

~At Antonio's house~

Antonio was bouncing down the stairs as fast as possible when he got Lovi's text. 'Get your ass over here!' His eyes grew wide as he decided to skip making food. He quickly ran out the door, heading to Lovino's house. "I wonder what my Lovi needs so early in the morning~" Antonio mused out loud as he drove. Finally he pulled into Lovino's driveway. He ran to the door and began to pound on it with both fists. "Loooooovvvviiiiiiii~ Open up!" He called while continuing his assault on the door.

"The fucking thing is unlocked damn it! You can just walk in if you can figure out how to open the door stupido!" Lovi yelled from his spot on the couch.

Antonio laughed a little before opening the door and running inside to find his Italian glaring at him from the couch. "Are you okay? What happened? I got here as fast as I could~"

Lovino looked confused. "Everything is fine bastardo. Why do you think something isn't?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Francis called and said you needed me?" Lovi looked away from Antonio and glared. "Well I guess there isn't a problem then!~" He happily sat next to Lovi. "Good morning~ Happy Valentine's day!"

"Ya you too bastardo. Do you want some breakfast?" Lovi muttered with a bright blush.

Antonio smiled and nodded profusely. Lovino rolled his eyes and grabbed Antonio's hand, leading him to the kitchen.

Antonio smiled happily and gaven the Italians hand a gentle squeeze. "Te amo Lovino" he murmured before kissing Lovino's temple.

Lovino took a deep breath. "Ti amo troppo bastardo." He muttered before hugging Antonio.

Wrapping his arms around Lovi the Spaniard pulled him close to his chest and nuzzled his head. "Oh Lovi. I love you so much. So so so much."

Lovi mumbled something while blushing a lot. "What was that my Lovi?"

"Not important."

Antonio frowned and poked the Italians cheek. "You said it so it's important to me~"

"Si prega di baciarmi"

"Gladly~" Antonio muttered before gently kissing his Italian boyfriend.

Lovino tugged Antonio closer.

Antonio pulled away breathless.

"Are we going to do the most cliche Valentine's day thing?" Lovi muttered while refusing to meet the Spaniards gaze.

"Um and what would that be?" Antonio asked.

"You know! W-what l-lovers do on V-Valentine's day."

The oblivious man's cheek became slightly pink. "If you want my love. It's all up to you." He muttered before pressing a kiss to the shorter man's neck while playing with a gravity defying curl.

"Upstairs." Lovino ordered while shaking.

Antonio smirked and carried his little Italian lover upstairs.

~Time skip~

Lovino sighed as he layed on Antonio's bare chest. "Ti amo"

Antonio smiled and played with Lovino's hair, being mindful of a certain curl. "I love you too Lovino. I always will. Let's get some sleep now okay?"

"Mhm." Lovino muttered already half asleep.

~Elsewhere~

Francis slapped his hands over his chest taking a deep breath as if he was having a sudden pain. "Amour vient d'être prouvé"


	2. PruCan

A.N: Is anyone actually reading this or nah? Well if anyone is I just want to say thank you. Even if there is no reviews it just means a lot that someone is reading my crappy so... here is the PruCan.. see you next week with another chapter :3

'Another meeting where no one notices me' Matthew thought bitterly. 'No matter how many times my so called friends say that I matter to them, they never notice me! I'd be better off not coming to these meetings.' Matthew leaned back in his chair crossing his arms as he half listened to China talking about... something or other.

Unknown to the forgotten nation, one person had noticed him and had not removed their eyes from him at all.

Finally it was time for a lunch break. Everyone left while making plans to head to lunch. After getting confirmation that everyone was going to The Melting Pot everyone's attention was draw to a certain albino.

"Totally un-awesome!" Gilbert yelled loud enough to make the other nations shut up. "Has anyone asked Canada?!" He yelled while gesturing to the silent Matthew. A round of mumbled "who?"and "when did he get here?" was his reply. Rolling his eyes the prussian turned to Matthew. "The awesome me would like you to come to The Melting Pot for lunch. Would you like to?"

Matthew blushed due to suddenly being the center of attention. Instead of answering the Prussian with words he simply nodded.

"Awesome sauce." Gilbert smiled brightly before offering Matthew his arm so they could walk together.

Matthew didn't loop arms with the Prussian because that would have just been too far. Instead he smiled and thanked him.

"So The Melting Pot is a bar!" Matthew whispered while entering the bar.

"Technically it's called a pub here. Have you never been here before? We eat here every time the meetings are in London."

The Canadian frowned. "I didn't know about this place until you invited me 20 minutes ago."

"Well now you do!" Gilbert exclaimed before heading over to the bar to find some German beer.

Matthew just stood awkwardly as he looked around the pub. There seemed to be a flag from every nation hanging from either the walls or the ceiling beams. He turned in a small circle to take in the entire room and see if he could find a Canadian flag. As he finally found the flag, he was being summoned by an extremely loud Prussian.

"Yo Matthew! Come get a beer!" He gestured to the seat next him with his mug of German beer.

Nodding Matthew joined the albino at the bar and looked at the menu. The menu literally had drinks from every nation. He could see why it was called The Melting Pot. The forgotten nation tried to order a drink three times before just giving up. He was standing up to leave before a hand was placed on his shoulder. Confused he turned to the owner of the hand.

"You gotta learn to talk louder Mattie. You're totally awesome don't get me wrong, but you can't always be so quiet.

Nodding the Canadian cleared his throat. "S-sir?" He spoke loudly managing to get the attention if the bartender. "A Canadian beer please." The bartender nodded and walked away. Excitedly Matthew turned to Gilbert. "He heard me! Someone actually heard me!"

Gilbert smiled patted Matthew's head. "Awesome sauce job Birdie." Gilbert quickly blushed, realizing his mistake.

Matthew beamed a smile at the blushing albino before taking a drink of the beer that had been set in front of him at some point. "Why Birdie?" He asked with his slightly louder voice.

Gilbert blushed brighter and mumbled something quickly and quietly under his breath.

"Come again?" Matthew leaned closer as to her the stuttering fool better.

"Because you mean a lot to me and you're all quiet and cute like a little bird!" Gilbert yelled much to Matthew's dismay. "I'm heading back to the meeting room. See ya later Mattie." Gilbert muttered before putting some bills under his now empty mug and leaving Matthew behind in the pub.

Down his beer and doing the same with his bills Matthew followed the Prussian out. "Wait up!" Half way back to the hotel where the meeting was being held the silence was just too much to bear. "Why do you remember me but no one else does?"

"Because awesome people don't forget other people almost as awesome as they are." Gilbert muttered while refusing to meet the shorter man's gaze.

After a short while everyone returned to the meeting room. Within the next 4 hours the meeting was over.

"Would you like to get dinner with me?" Matthew muttered to the Prussian while heading out of the meeting room.

"Like a date?" Gilbert winked before continuing "It'd be awesome sauce to go on a date with you."

Matthew laughed. "I wouldn't call it a date. Dates don't normally consist of room service and some crappy English beer."

"That sound more like a one night stand in a foreign country! I'd happily have a one night stand with you." Gilbert laughed loudly before winking at the blushing Canadian.

Rolling his eyes Matthew headed to his room with the Prussian in tow.

After a short while both the Prussian and the Canadian grew tipsy. "Gilbert I like you a lot. As a matter of fact, I'd like to kiss you." Matthew stated without the slightest hint if a blush.

"Then do it." Gilbert stumbled over and dropped to the floor next to Matthew. Very slowly Matthew leaned closer and kissed the albino.

Gilbert returned the kiss with as much passion as he could. He loved Matthew and he wanted this kiss to say everything he couldn't.

The kiss continued until both nations were in dire need of air. At some point Matthew had moved to Gilbert's lap and his shirt had been removed. "That took an interesting turn..." Matthew mumbled and laid his head on the Prussians shoulder.

Gilbert was far too happy so he just hugged his Canadian closer before falling asleep.

Matthew kissed Gilbert's neck gently. 'I guess learning to speak up was a good thing.' He thought before falling asleep on his new lover.


	3. RusAme

Alfred took a deep breath as he knocked on Ivan's front door. _Today is the day this ends_ he told himself. The door swung open and Alfred found himself being pulled inside by Ivan.

"Fredka! I have missed you." Ivan murmured while pressing little kisses across Alfred's face. He stopped once he noticed Alfred's rigid posture. "Something is wrong da?"

"I can't do this anymore. Please release me Russia." Alfred was shocked. There was not a quiver or catch to his voice. His tone was even and strong and he mentally fist bumped himself for not braking under Iv- _Russia's_ piercing stare.

"Ivan was glaring at Alfred as hard as he could. _He must be playing some game with me._ Ivan thought darkly. _I too can play a game Alfred._ "What is going on Alfred? It has been such a long time since you have used my nation name. Is this some kink of yours?" Ivan smirked and started to back Alfred to the nearest wall. "I was hoping to take you to dinner but if you have other _activities_ planned, that is okay too." Pinning Alfred's hand to the wall Ivan began to attack Alfred's exposed skin with little nips.

"Some people would consider this rape Russia. Let. Me. Go." Alfred started to panic. He intended to tell Ivan they were over and then leave but now here he was and these marks would not fade for weeks. "I mean it. Let me go right now!"

Ivan laughed. "It is not called rape if you like it da?" He murmured in Alfred's ear before giving it a hard bite. Gently Ivan pressed against Alfred's crotch and was shocked to find Alfred was not turned on by this at all. The sock of his discovery was obvious in his voice. "Alfred?"

When Russia's grip loosened Alfred took his chance to pull his wrist free and shove Russia away. "I told you to let me go Russia. I though you were above being a rapist. I told you I can't do this anymore and even though you are dense I though you would understand that by this I meant us. It's over." Alfred marched out of the house slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe he was finally free of that monster.

Ivan slid to the floor and put his head in his hands. Alfred was the best thing to ever happen to him and now he was gone. What had he done to drive him away? Why had his precious sunflower left him? For weeks Ivan didn't leave his house, shower, eat, or talk to anyone.

Alfred had tried his best to move on with his life but it was no use. He loved Russia with every part of his soul. _If only I could explain to him why! If only I wasn't such a_ _coward!_ Alfred though bitterly. He knew he loved Ivan and he knew that everyone had their little quirks and to love a person was to accept them but Alfred just couldn't. As much as he loved Ivan he couldn't get over his rough nature. There were times when Ivan as gentle but every time they slept together Alfred was in so much pain the net day he could barely breath. He knew Ivan was strong but braking his bones was just too much to handle. Alfred sighed miserably. _If only I could tell Ivan he was too rough. Maybe we could have a chance if he was more gentle. I'll just text him my exact thoughts and see what happens from there._

Ivan awoke to a strange buzzing sound. After squinting at the strange glowing black square in his hand he realized his phone was receiving a text message. Hoping this was from Alfred and not his sister he opened it. **Ivan, I know I didn't give you a reason for ending things but I just couldn't in person. It has been two week and I feel bad for not telling you before now. I don't know how to say this so I will just be blunt. You were far too rough when we slept together. I never told you because I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore. The morning after I could barely move my neck because of all the bites, the bones in my wrist were fractured from the amount of pressure you applied, my shoulders were pulled out of the sockets and somehow many of my ribs ended up broken. I tried to look past all of this but it was just too painful. I also wanted to thank you for not obsessively texting me the past two weeks like your sister has. It's a bit annoying could you ask her to stop?** **~Alfred.** Ivan read the message over and over again and cried more and more as the minutes ticked on. How could he have done this to the one he loved? He felt terrible. He missed Alfred so much he could barely breath. He sent a quick reply and a message to his sister before going to shower and eat. He actually had things to do today.

 **My precious sunflower, I am so sorry. I was too blind to notice your pain. I know that makes me a terrible lover that is undeserving of another chance but I ask for one anyways. I promise I will bring no more harm to you. I love you so much. I understand if you do not give me another chance. If you will allow me the chance to prove myself to you, please join me for dinner at my house. I love you. I also asked my sister to leave you alone. I am sorry for her**. Alfred sighed. Ivan seemed genuinely sorry for the pain he caused. Deciding that Ivan deserved one more shot Alfred began getting ready for dinner with Ivan. Hours later Alfred found himself once again standing in front of the Russian's front door taking deep calming breaths before he found the will to knock.

Once he heard the knock Ivan walked to the door as fast as once could walk without it being considered running. Instead of pulling Alfred into his arms like he craved to do he stepped aside and let his precious sunflower enter. "Good evening America. Please come in. Diner will be ready soon so make yourself at home." Ivan closed the door and headed back to the kitchen hoping he didn't burn anything.

Somehow dinner never got eaten. Alfred remembered walking into the kitchen and then next thing he knew he was on the sofa with Ivan laying over him. Between kisses Alfred finally managed to get Ivan to listen. "Remember you promised to be gentle, right?" At Ivan's nod Alfred and Ivan resumed their make-out session.

Ivan hadn't been so happy in weeks. He finally had Alfred back and things were going wonderful if only he could here Alfred laugh. Gently he slid his hand up Alfred's side and began to tickle him. As Alfred tried wiggling away Ivan held him down as gently as he could but with enough pressure to keep him still. This was no easy task. Finally Ivan stopped tickling Alfred. "Do you want to take this upstairs of shall we eat?" Ivan whispered before pressing gentle kisses to Alfred's ear and neck.

Alfred howled with laughter. It had been such a long time since he laughed like this. When Ivan finally stopped tickling him it took a good minute or two to finally catch his breath. After hearing Ivan's question, Alfred froze. He was being gentle so far but how long would it last? After a lot of inner debate Alfred made a choice. "Upstairs.

Smiling Ivan lifted Alfred bridal style and carried him to his room. _If everything goes as planned this will become **our room**_. With this thought Ivan stole another kiss. "I love you Alfred. If anything hurts tell me and it will stop right away. Okay?"

Alfred nodded. It had been at least a month since anything physical had happened between them so he really hoped Ivan could control his strength. Everything going on in Alfred's head was silenced the moment Ivan placed him gently on the bed then walked away. "Ivan?"

Ivan chuckled. "I'm just grabbing some supplies my precious sunflower. Unless of course you would prefer to do this with out anything to make becoming one easier?" Ivan laughed more as Alfred's eyes grew wide in terror. "It was only a joke Fredka." deciding the time for jokes was over Ivan quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and made his way back to the bed.

Alfred bit his lip as he watched Ivan walk toward the bed. It had been so long since Alfred had enjoyed any physical activities with Ivan. He was so nervous he wasn't sure if they would actually go all the way or not. It was like Alfred was a shy little virgin all over again, which made him angry. Determined to see this night through Alfred patted the spot next to him in an attempt to get Ivan in the bed already.

Ivan smiled brightly at the bright blush on Alfred's cheeks. This was by no means their first time sleeping together but they both knew this time would be different. Deciding to do as Alfred said Ivan sat next to the American and cupped his cheek. "What is the faces for my sunflower? Would you rather not do this?" Alfred's response was to kiss Ivan with as much passion as he could while moving to straddle his thighs and winding his arms around the Russian's neck. Taking this as a green light Ivan began to remove Alfred's shirt.

Alfred gasped when Ivan's cold hands trailed over his chest and down to the top of his jeans. The little kisses Ivan was leaving on the American's chest felt like a trail of fire. Soon Alfred found himself on his back without any clothes at all. "Ivan, you too" Alfred breathed while gesturing to Ivan's still clothed body. With in moments Ivan was back to kissing Alfred, now naked.

Only after Ivan was sure he pressed a kiss to every inch of the beautiful suntanned body before him did he look up to meet his lovers shinning blue eyes. Ivan watched Alfred's expressions while reaching for the small bottle and pouring a generous amount into his hand. Using one hand Ivan spread Alfred's legs a bit more and made ready to slide one finger into the blond. "Alfred?" Ivan waited for a response and Alfred didn't disappoint. After a nod one of Ivan's finger slid in to Alfred's body. Sliding his finger in and out Ivan watched the different expressions his blond lover made. At fist they were face of slight discomfort but then changed to a face of more pleasure than discomfort. Thinking now a good time Ivan added a second finger. At Alfred's gasp Ivan held his fingers still, waiting for the okay.

It took Alfred a minute to adjust to Ivan's second finger and soon he was nodding for Ivan to continue. As both of Ivan's finger began to slide in and out small groans escaped from Alfred. When Ivan began to scissor his fingers apart Alfred could help but gasp and arch off the bed. It felt so nice to be loved gently. Alfred was unable to remember a time in their relationship that Ivan had been so loving and gentle during such an activity. As Ivan added a third and final finger Alfred almost lost it. "Ivan," He whined "Hurry"

Ivan smiled at the whiny tone Alfred was using. It had been such a long time that Ivan had heard Alfred whine from anything but pain. Ivan continued moving his three fingers in and out of Alfred at different angles until Alfred let out a gasp and arched as far off the bed as possible. Smirking Ivan continued to plunge his finger into Alfred's sweet spot until Alfred practically begged Ivan be inside him. Not wanting to disappoint his lover Ivan removed his fingers. "I love you" Ivan whispered before placing a gentle kiss to the American's lips and sliding part of the way in.

Alfred moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure. He didn't want to tell Ivan to stop but it burned terribly. When Alfred looked up to his lover's violet eyes he knew that Ivan understood. Deciding he didn't want to wait Alfred nodded to Ivan, giving the go ahead to slide the rest of the way in. The poor American let out a gasp of pure pain. He had forgotten the larger than average size of Ivan.

"It's okay. It will only take a second more. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gently Ivan rubbed Alfred's cheek. "Just one more second my precious sunflower." Finally Alfred's body adjusted to Ivan. At Alfred's nod Ivan began to move at a slow pace. After a few minutes Ivan picked up his pace and Alfred was reduced to a whining, moaning mess.

Alfred could not hold back anymore and barely managed to breath Ivan's name in warning before he found himself in a cloud of wondrous bliss. On this cloud Alfred was faintly aware of Ivan's release too. Rolling to his side Alfred curled against Ivan's chest. "Thanks for being gentle Vanya." He muttered sleepily.

"Please do not got to sleep yet Fredka, there is something important we must discuss." Ivan whispered after placing a kiss to Alfred's temple. Realizing Alfred had fallen asleep, Ivan poked his blond lovers cheek repeatedly. "Fredka?" sighing the Russian gave up and fell asleep as well.

The first thing Alfred saw when he woke up the next morning was Ivan's pail chest. Smiling he gentle kissed his lover's cheek to wake him up.

"Sunflower?" Ivan, who was half awake, murmured before giving a lazy smile. "So last night wasn't a dream. Did we discuss a certain matter last night too or did we just go to sleep?" Ivan traced a pattern on Alfred's abs. _Oh how beautiful he his_. Ivan thought to himself.

"How do I know if we discussed what ever it is your talking about if you don't tell me what it is?" Alfred curled back up in the warmth of Ivan's body. "Maybe we could discuss it now?" With a nod Ivan got out of the bed and began to hunt for something among all the discarded clothes. "If you are going to parade around the room instead of laying in bed with me you might want to put clothes on Darling."

Laughing Ivan rejoined Alfred in bed. "Does this mean if I lay with you I don't have to put anything on?" At Alfred's blush Ian laughed some more before turning serious. "We must discuss this Alfred. It is very important." Ivan handed his lover a small box.

Alfred gave the box a confused look before opening it. With wide eyes he turned to Ivan. "Is this what I think it is?" Ivan nodded. "Ask me out loud Ivan, please." Alfred handed back the box.

"Alfred F. Jones, will you marry me?" Ivan didn't need a verbal response. Alfred throwing himself into his arms and kissing him as passionately as he could was the best answer he could ask for.

 _So this was my first time writing any sexy action so I'm sorry about that total fail. Just in case anyone was confused the bold words are the text messages between Alfred and Ivan. I have no clue what other pairings to do for Life Lessons so if anyone wants to suggest something you could write a review or private message me otherwise this is now complete. Thank you to anyone who has read Life Lessons and again I just want to apologize if this story was incredibly terrible but I tried._  
 _~FullScaleRebellion_


End file.
